Avatar The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang) (Video Game)
Avatar The Last Airbender - The Video Game was a 2005 video game developed by THC and released for Wii, Gamecube, Xbox, PSP, DS, Game Boy Advance and PS2. The game is loosely based on the series. The storyline of this game is like an in between phase of Book 1 and Book 2. Gameplay In the game you start out as Aang and Sokka in the Northern Water Tribe. Aang and Katara are training from a master to master waterbending. While helping out in the village, Aang realizes that a waterbender named Hiryu was missing, before anything could be done on the matter they are attacked by Zuko's men and Katara is taken away. Following Zuko's ship that was in the Earth Kingdom town's docks; Aang and Sokka discovered that Zuko and Katara were held in prison. They managed to sneak in by stealing Fire Nation uniforms. Rescuing Katara from prison they discovered that a person called "The Maker" is being forced to create machines for the Fire Nation, and so they attempted to free her. They could not find her in her cell, however, but clues of her whereabouts pointed to an Earthbending training camp. Once there, Team Avatar aided Tyro, Haru, and the other Earthbenders who were attacked by the machines. Tyro then tells them that one of their own members, Yuan, was also kidnapped. Haru joins the team to help find his friend. Aang communicates with the Forest Spirit protecting the land in which he advised them to go to Omashu. Their journey takes them to Omashu and with the help of its king Bumi who gave directions on a secret hidden island. They managed to leave the city relatively unscathed when the Fire Nation invaded. Zuko then appeared, but failing to catch up, and was taken prisoner by a machine. While investigating the mysteries behind the secret island, the gang finally found the Maker Lian who reveals her plans to use her machines to end the war, believing that Aang would not make it in time to finish his training when Sozin's Comet comes. Aang refused her help, having witnessed the damages the machines did to the other villages. Angered Lian sent a giant machine to attack them, while she makes her escape. The gang chased her down until they reached a fortress, in which they briefly encountered Zuko who is held captive there. Despite Aang's efforts to help him, Zuko attacked the group, and was swept away in a waterfall. In the deepest level of the fortress, Aang faced Lian to stop her creations. Lian then voiced her contempt for benders in general saying "thinkers should be in charge, not magicians". Believing that division of the elements is the real reason behind the war, her machines will be used to "even the playing field". Sokka, the one who does not bend in the group, voiced his disagreement to her opinion. Lian then called out the missing benders, including Yuan, who revealed themselves apparently willing to aid her by powering the Ultimation a war machine capable to control fire, earth, water, sound and air. Team Avatar's united attacks managed to put down the machine. As Aang got distracted Ultimation tried to attack him from behind. Katara got in the way trying to protect him, but doing so knocked her unconscious. Enraged, Aang activated the Avatar State and easily destroyed the machine. It toppled over Lian, presumably killing her. Haru and Yuan reconcile, and the team left the place behind on Appa. Haru asked if Sokka never liked benders as he said with Lian, in which the latter commented that he finds them alright. Katara and Aang then began to tease him, much to his aggravation. Prince Zuko then appeared in the end, pulling himself out from the water. Grumbling, he exited the scene. Category:Avatar Game Trilogy Category:PS2